undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Froggit
Froggits are an enemy in Undertale, appearing throughout the Ruins. Appears With Your Mum. * Froggit * Whimsun Attacks *Five small flies enter the screen one after another from the top of the box. They will stop after a while, and then move in a random direction. Deals 2 damage. *Froggit appears in the bottom right corner of the box, and will jump with random force to the other side of the box. Deals 5 damage. Strategy Endings * White Text - "Pondering Life" * Yellow Text - "Professional Frog" ** You acheive yellow text by complimenting Froggit. Quotes * Ribbit, ribbit. Neutral * Croak, croak. Neutral * Hop, hop. Neutral * Meow. Neutral * (Blushes deeply.) Ribbit... Compliment * Shiver, Shiver Threaten Flavor Text * Froggit attacks you! Encounter * Froggit hopped close! Encounter * Froggit hops to and fro. Neutral * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutral * Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutral * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Compliment * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was scared anyway. Threaten * Froggit is trying to run away. HP is low * Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. spare conditions Trivia Its Hard Mode and late game counterpart is Final Froggit. Main Story While the player follows Toriel through the ruins, they encounter a Froggit. They can attempt to kill it in a single attack, but if they do anything else Toriel will scare it away. Genocide Route You must kill the first Froggit you encounter with a well-timed single hit. If Toriel chases that Froggit away you will not be able to complete the route. Unlike the usual Froggits, this one has less health and yields 10 EXP and 20 gold upon death. Killing this Froggit removes the overworld Froggit in the leaves room. Neutral Route / Pacifist Route If the first Froggit you encountered survived, a Froggit will be in the leaves room. Froggits in the overworld talk to the protagonist and their ribbits are translated. The Froggit gives some basic advice about encounters with monsters for the protagonist, and encourages them to show mercy if their opponents do not wish to fight. In a long hall near the Spider Bakesale, several Froggits can be found giving more tutorial information. If the player has been merciful, one of these Froggits identifies the protagonist as human and compliments them. They can change the colour of the Spare option if you tell them that it being yellow is not useful: they first change it to white, and then to pink for the remainder of the game. They tell the protagonist that the spare option simply says to the opponent that you will not fight. Near the balcony overlooking the old city, a Froggit tells the protagonist that they saw Toriel leaving the city with some groceries, but was too intimidated to get a closer look. In hard mode, the same Froggit tells the protagonist that she left with no groceries, explaining why she makes snail pie instead of Butterscotch Pie. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Ruins